


Swiped

by foreverwaiting



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, charlynch businesswomen au, it's a rollercoaster over here, tinder match, we've got fluff; smut; and angst on the docket
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverwaiting/pseuds/foreverwaiting
Summary: When Becky Lynch meets Charlotte Flair through Tinder, both of them think the encounter is simply a one time deal. However, sometimes things don't turn out as planned.





	1. just give me one bad night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: One Bad Night - Hayley Kiyoko

“Just give it a month, Becks. And if you don’t find anyone, then you can say that this whole thing was a failure.” Sasha, Becky’s roommate and best friend pleaded. 

Dating apps weren’t Becky’s thing. Especially ones like Tinder. Something Becky wanted Sasha to get through her head. “You are aware if I leave for a date and don’t come back because I encountered an axe murderer on here. I will haunt you for the rest of your life. Even if you move out because then I’ll use my ghost powers to find you.”

Sasha rolled her eyes. “You watch too many of those Investigation Discovery shows. Which is why I’m trying to convince you to do this. I’m sick of seeing you mope on the couch like you’ve been doing for the last month or so because Paige broke your heart. I know she cheated on you, but you can’t just eat ice cream and watch shows where people get murdered all day.”

“That’s not true. I go to work every day like I should. And I pay my share of the bills. Oh, not to mention, I’m closer than ever to solving the JonBenét Ramsey case,” Becky pointed out. “Is there still ice cream in the freezer?”

“No, because you ate it all, Rebecca.” Sasha said, throwing in Becky’s full name to emphasize her point. “And before you ask, it’s not on our grocery list either. If you put it on there I’m not getting it. You gotta stop spending so much time with Ben and Jerry and spend time with,” Sasha paused for a moment to come up with a name as an example, but nothing came to mind. “I don’t know, someone that’s not ice cream.”

“At least Ben and Jerry won’t cheat on me. And I spend time with you and Bayley when she’s here.” Becky sighed, slightly annoyed with roommate for two reasons. The main one being Sasha not listening to her. The other one was Sasha not buying her any ice cream. “Besides, didn’t you meet Bayley through actual human contact?”

“I mean I met her through Carmella dragging her to a work event, but what’s your point?” 

“My point is you didn’t need a dating app for you to meet your girlfriend.” 

“And my point is, I’m tired of seeing you mopey and not the happy Becky I know and live with.”

“And you’re also tired of having me as you and Bayley’s third wheel?” Becky asked, sending Sasha a pointed glance.

“It’s not that we don’t mind having you around. Bayley and I need our alone time, y’know. Do you remember last week when she stayed the night-? 

“Sometimes when I close my eyes, I can still hear the headboard banging, so if you’re trying to say I cut into your sex life-”

"Obviously, you're not cutting into our sex life, but when you being sad and mopey interferes with my girlfriend’s head being between my legs about to make me scream, I want to throttle Paige even more for cheating on you.”

Becky cringed at the image that appeared in her head. “Thank you for that image of your sex life that I never wanted to know about.” A frustrated sigh left her lips, as she knew there was no arguing with Sasha. Sasha wasn’t nicknamed The Boss because she was a pushover. “If I download Tinder now and make an account, will you shut up about this?”

“I can’t promise you anything, but Becky,” Sasha placed her arm around her roommate’s shoulder. “Sometimes all you need is a little push from your roommate to get back out in the dating world. I'm not sure if you remember this, but you're the same person who convinced me to ask Bayley on a date. And a year later, look where we are. Speaking of Bayley, I’m staying at her place tonight, so you get our apartment to yourself for your Investigation Discovery and ice cream.”

Becky raised an eyebrow. “I thought you said I ate all of the ice cream?”

Sasha laughed softly. “I might have hidden a pint in the back of the freezer so I could eat it at some point when you were at work the other day, but it’s all yours as my thank you for taking a chance on getting back into the dating world.”

Becky couldn’t help but chuckle at her roommate’s response. “I’ll buy you some when I go to the store this week. I think it’s my turn to get groceries anyway. Which means your ice cream ban has no effect on me.”

“I didn’t even think about that.” Sasha pulled her roommate into a hug, something Becky was still trying to get used to, as before Sasha and Bayley started dating, Sasha wasn’t much of a hugger, but Bayley was one of the biggest huggers Becky had ever met, which meant that trait was something that rubbed off on Sasha. “I’ll see you when I’m back from work tomorrow. Thanks for hearing me out.”

Becky didn’t even want to be on Tinder in the first place, so why was she bothering? It’s not like she wanted to admit to Sasha that she was right. But here she was sitting on her couch attempting to create a witty biography in an attempt to have people swipe right on her profile. Telling Sasha Banks that she’s right about something was never a good idea, as Sasha would never let Becky live down her being right about something.

Becky sighed, as she started to write her biography, and uploaded a few pictures of herself, before she decided her profile was complete. 

As Investigation Discovery played in the background, Becky began to swipe left and right on potential matches. A profile with the name Charlotte caught her eye. From the pictures, Becky could tell Charlotte was tall, athletic, and had what Becky considered a fantastic smile. She was definitely swiping right on this person. 

A few minutes passed as Becky swiped on a few more profiles, before she received a notification from Tinder that told her Charlotte and her matched with each other. A smile crossed her face, as she wasn’t expecting to get a match this quickly. As much as she wanted to break the ice with a pun or something of that sort, Becky decided against it, as she decided to wait and see if Charlotte would take initiative.

-x-

All Charlotte wanted was to have the article finished. Her eyes burned as she looked at her computer screen. It was hour three of editing articles, and Charlotte was exhausted, as well as beginning to question if some of her employees even knew how to proofread an article. Or at least have the editing portion finished prior to a few days before the magazine was due to the publishing company. 

Charlotte rubbed her temples. She had a love/hate relationship with being Senior Editor at Flair Magazine. While she loved having something she created be fairly successful, she hated being stuck in her office editing after hours. Giving the clock a glance, Charlotte decided that it was early in the night enough that she had enough time to take a fifteen minute break. It was either take a break or have her eyes be burned out of her skull.

For some reason, Tinder was the first thing that Charlotte decided to check. She absentmindedly swiped on a few profiles, before one in particular caught her eye. It was one of an attractive redhead with the name of Becky wearing sunglasses and a leather jacket. Charlotte swiped right on the profile, before a notification appeared telling her that she and Becky matched with each other. She decided to start writing a message, hoping Becky would answer her back so she could use this as an excuse to put off editing.

**Message to Becky:** Hi there! Your profile says you’re a few miles away from me and you seem interesting, so if you ever want to meet up, I know somewhere we can get coffee.

Becky’s phone chirped with a notification saying she had a new message from Charlotte. She opened the notification and began to write back a response.

**Message from Becky:** That sounds like a good idea. As long as you’re not an axe murderer wanting to chop me into pieces, I’d like to get coffee with you at some point.

Charlotte chuckled softly at the thought of Becky thinking she was an axe murderer, as she checked the clock to see how much time she had left in her self imposed break. 

**Message to Becky:** I can assure you I’m not one. I’m just a tired magazine editor who could really use a break from staring at my computer editing articles like I have been for the last three hours.

Becky read the message and decided to take Charlotte’s word for it of her not being an axe murderer. Besides, everyone has to die at some point. 

**Message from Becky:** Where’s the coffee place? I’ll save you from the editing. My night was going to be another night of sitting on my couch eating ice cream and watching Investigation Discovery.

Despite murder related television shows not being her cup of tea, ice cream and Investigation Discovery sounded more ideal to Charlotte than editing articles. 

**Message to Becky:** I would rather do that than edit. Here’s the coffee shop address if you want to meet up.

Becky copied and pasted the address in Google Maps to find the location was about a ten minute drive from her apartment. The coffee shop was one that Becky knew about, but never had the time to stop in to. She figured she’d kill two birds with one stone by checking out this coffee shop and going out on what she wasn’t sure was a date or not.

**Message from Becky:** Give me about fifteen minutes and I’ll be there.

Charlotte read Becky’s message and began to pack up her things. She sent a quick response to the other woman telling her she’d see her then, before she locked up her office and made her way to the coffee shop.

-x-

Becky walked into the coffee shop to find Charlotte standing by the door. “You must be Charlotte. I’m Becky,” she greeted the blonde.

A smile spread across Charlotte’s face, as she took notice of the other woman’s Irish accent. “I don’t think there are any other Charlotte’s in this building, so I guess I’m the one you’re looking for. Nice to meet you on such an impromptu notice.” 

“Nice meeting you too,” Becky said, as she began to read the menu. “Would you believe me if I told you that I’ve never been to this place, but I live about ten minutes from here?”

“That’s a little bit surprising, but it took me a few months to find this place and my office is a five minute walk from here.” Charlotte laughed softly, as she also began to read the menu. 

After ordering their drinks and settling into a booth, Charlotte decided to start to make more conversation. “So, Becky, what brings you to Tinder?”

“Honestly, I made an account to shut my roommate up. She’s been trying to convince me to make an account for a few weeks because she’s sick of me third wheeling her and her girlfriend.”

“She sounds persistent.”

Becky took a drink from her coffee cup. “She is. Her nickname in our friend group isn’t The Boss for nothing. But we’ve been friends since college when we met when she was a freshman and I was a senior in a class we took together, and the rest is history.”

“I kind of miss having roommates. I haven’t had one since college. Having your own place is great until you consistently come home to an empty house.”

“Sometimes I wish I lived alone, but ever since my roommate met her girlfriend about a year ago, she’s been staying at here girlfriend's place most of the time. Which means I tend to have a house to myself at times too. Why do you think I was spending tonight eating ice cream and watching Investigation Discovery?”

Charlotte sipped her coffee as she decided to make a move on the other woman. “If you want to get out of here and make your place less lonely. I could come by and put off the rest of the work I should be doing. And maybe if you want to make this a hookup, I wouldn’t be opposed to that.”

Becky pondered Charlotte’s proposition as she drank the last bit of her coffee. “What else is Tinder for?” she rhetorically asked. “I can drive you to my place if that’s okay with you.”

“That’s fine with me.” Charlotte grabbed the two empty coffee cups and threw them in the nearby trash bin. “Shall we?” she asked, offering Becky a hand to hold.

Becky wasn’t sure what to feel. An hour ago, she was spending her evening watching Investigation Discovery and eating ice cream, and now she was taking a pretty girl who she just met back to her apartment. “We shall,” she said, leading Charlotte to where her car was parked.

“The name is Becky, right?” Charlotte asked, as she followed Becky to her car.

Becky nodded. “Yes, that’s my name.”

“Good. Because I want to know what I’ll be screaming for the rest of the night.”

If Becky wasn’t already willing to take Charlotte back to her place for the night, that line would have sold her. She felt heat begin to form between her thighs, as she struggled to think of words.

Once Becky and Charlotte were inside Becky’s apartment, the simmering tension between them finally boiled over. Becky lead Charlotte to her bedroom before pulling her into a heated kiss. The Irish woman felt Charlotte’s hand slide up her legs and between her thighs, undoing the button on her pants, before slipping her hand inside them, causing a soft moan to escape from Becky's lips.

“So wet for me already. I love it,” Charlotte hummed, as she began to rub Becky’s clit. “Lay on back for me, so I can get better access to that pussy of yours.”

Becky nodded and propped herself up on one of her pillows. She felt Charlotte began to plant kisses and soft bites on to her neck. Kissing a trail up to her ear, the blonde whispered, “I’ll get you out of these clothes soon enough. As much as I want you naked, I want to take my time exploring you.”

“Yes ma’am,” Becky muttered, as she felt Charlotte’s hands remove her top and bra, leaving her breasts exposed. She felt the heat between her thighs begin to grow as Charlotte took her time kissing her breasts and giving each of her nipples a playful bite.

“Charlotte please,” she begged.

“Please what? You want me to taste that sweet pussy?” Becky nodded, hoping that would lead Charlotte to get her out of the rest of her clothes and give her the pleasure she had been craving. She felt Charlotte’s hands slide her pants and underwear out of the way and spread her legs apart. 

“The best thing about teasing a girl is how wet she gets from how much she wants you,” Charlotte hummed, as she slid a finger inside Becky’s entrance. A mischievous grin spread across her face as she removed her finger before licking it clean. “Especially when she tastes amazing like you do. However, you, my dear, have a gorgeous body, and I’m not done taking my time worshipping it.” The blonde placed a trail of kisses and bites before she settled between Becky’s thighs, licking the length of her slit. 

Charlotte pulled Becky into a heated kiss, slipping her tongue in the Irish woman’s mouth, enabling her to taste herself. “Thank you for being patient. Now all I need you to do is lie back and I’ll give you what you’ve been waiting for.”

Feeling Charlotte’s tongue begin to work its magic between her thighs almost caused Becky to cum immediately. “Fuck, Charlotte,” she moaned, tangling her hand in her date’s hair. She felt Charlotte slide two fingers inside her, while finally giving her clit much needed attention. “Don’t stop. I’m close.” 

“You’re going to cum for me already, hm?” Charlotte asked, curling her fingers upward. “That’s it. Cum for me, Becky,” she commanded, her fingers tapping Becky’s g-spot.

Charlotte didn’t need to tell her twice, as Becky arched her back riding out her high, screaming Charlotte’s name, knowing that her neighbors were going to be made aware of her having someone over.

Charlotte pulled Becky into another heated kiss. “I think I can get another orgasm out of you, but I also don’t want to tire you out. You think you can go another round?”

Becky grabbed Charlotte and positioned herself so that she was between the blonde’s thighs and Charlotte was the one laying on one of Becky’s pillows. “Because I’m not a pillow princess, babygirl, I think I have a favor I need to return to you.”

“Even if you were, I wouldn’t have minded. Having a girl cum for me is one of my favorite things. Especially when she’s as fine as you are.”

Becky looked at the clock on her nightstand. “The night is still young, but I wouldn’t want you to leave without me making you cum at least once. Besides, I’m craving something really sweet.” Becky slid Charlotte out of her skirt and underwear and slid two fingers inside the blonde’s entrance, earning a moan from Charlotte. “I see what you mean when you tell me you love making girls cum for you. I've barely even done anything to you and you’re dripping for me, lass.”

“You being sexy as hell counts as doing something to me,” Charlotte muttered, as she felt Becky’s tongue licking the length of her slit, causing a series of moans to fill the room. 

Her moans fueled Becky’s desire to give the other woman as much pleasure as possible. She made sure to give attention to the blonde’s clit while she picked up the pace of her fingers, before switching the positioning of her fingers and tongue. 

“Oh God, Becky,” Charlotte moaned, as she grabbed the Irish woman’s hair as a way of holding her in place, feeling her orgasm building. “I-I’m close,” she managed to choke out.

Charlotte being close signaled to Becky that she needed to keep up her fast pace. She heard Charlotte let out a series of moans combined with curse words and Becky’s name as she knew that her orgasm had hit her.

Becky wrapped Charlotte in her arms, as the blonde came down from her high. “You still want see if you can make me cum again or do you want to call it a night?”

Charlotte turned to look at Becky. “Maybe here soon, but I think you just about knocked me out. ‘M sleepy,” she mumbled. “If I can stay the night?”

“My roommate is staying at her girlfriend’s, and even if she wasn’t, I’d still let you stay over.”

“Alright, good. I’m just making sure because I have no intentions of leaving your arms for at least a few hours.”

“Or until my arm falls asleep.” Becky flashed a smile at Charlotte. “At least you seem like you’re worth it. We should get some sleep and then maybe get some breakfast in the morning. I’m new to this Tinder thing and so I figure the least I can do is take you out for breakfast.”

“To be honest, I don’t think I’ve met anyone nice enough to take me out to breakfast. So, I think I’ll have to take you up on that offer.”

“Breakfast it is then,” Becky said, adjusting herself so that Charlotte was still laying on her, but not where she’d cause any parts of Becky to fall asleep. It was a nice feeling having Charlotte in her arms. Too bad it was only a one time thing because Becky felt like she could get used to holding Charlotte.

  
  



	2. cutting corners just to get you out of my goddamn mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: Lavender Bones - Stand Atlantic
> 
> I survived finals week and a very busy first week of winter break! I really can't thank all of you enough for the feedback you've been giving me. Every comment, bookmark, kudos means something to me.  
> I know I said the last chapter was the last smut filled one for a while, but there's a little bit in this chapter too. Consider that a present for whatever it is you celebrate.

The sunlight streaming in from the window in Becky’s bedroom was what pulled her out of her slumber. She reached over to check the time on her phone before she remembered that there was a sleeping Charlotte laying on her chest. Becky carefully grabbed her phone to read that the time was 7:30 in the morning. 

At least it was Saturday, which meant Charlotte and her didn’t have to worry about anything involving work and they could spend as long as they wanted to in bed. Becky was known for being a late sleeper on days she didn’t have to work, so that if Sasha came back from Bayley’s anytime soon, she wouldn’t question anything.

Becky yawned softly, as she felt her eyes grow heavy and start to close, before she heard a soft, “Hey there. Wakey, wakey, pretty lady.” Her eyes opened to see that Charlotte was awake. A smile crossed Becky’s face. “Hey yourself. It’s still pretty early if you want to sleep a little bit more. That is if you consider 7:30 early.”

“That depends on how much work I have to do. I can’t even tell you the last time I slept in. But if you want to sleep a little more, I’ll sleep in for once.”

“Alright. Get some sleep then,” Becky mumbled as she felt exhaustion begin to creep over her.

About two hours later, Becky felt the other woman begin to stir awake. “Sorry, did I wake you?” Charlotte asked. “I was trying to make sure I didn’t cause your arm to fall asleep.”

“I was already somewhat awake, so you’re fine.”

“Do you still want to get some breakfast because I could go for some breakfast in bed right about now.” Becky felt Charlotte’s hand travel downward to signal her to the Irish woman her intentions. 

“You could, hmm? If you put it that way, how could I say no to that?” Becky pulled Charlotte into a soft kiss, as she felt the blonde’s fingers slip inside her entrance, causing a soft moan to pass Becky’s lips. She felt Charlotte abandon her spot on her chest and position herself so that she was in between Becky’s thighs once again. 

“You’re still nice and wet for me. I love it,” Charlotte muttered, as she licked the length of Becky’s slit, before she switched from her tongue back to her fingers, adding a third finger into the mix.

“Oh fuck, keep going,” Becky moaned, as she felt her orgasm building. 

“Are you going to cum for me?” Charlotte asked.

“Yes,” Becky whimpered.

“Who’s the one making you cum? I want you to tell me that as you cum all over my fingers.” Charlotte didn’t have to tell Becky twice, as she rode out her high, screaming Charlotte’s name like she asked her to. 

Just as Becky was about to ask Charlotte if she wanted her to return the favor, the ringing of a phone interrupted them.

“Shit,” Charlotte cursed, as she grabbed her phone from the pocket of her pants that were strewn on the floor. “Nattie, the office better be on fire for you to be calling me on my day off. Wait, what about the deadlines for next month?” A frustrated sigh passed Charlotte’s lips, as she began to redress herself with one hand. “Give me about an hour and I’ll be there to deal with it.” Charlotte ended the call and turned to face Becky. “I’m really sorry about this, but I have to go and take care of this work thing because my publishing company wants to push up our deadlines. Rain check on actually getting breakfast?”

“Yeah sure. Go deal with that work thing. If you ever want to do this again, I’ll still be around,” Becky said, as Charlotte left her bedroom, hearing her front door shut a minute later. She sighed and drifted off back to sleep, hoping to hear from Charlotte again later in the day.

-x-

Before Becky knew it, it was Sunday evening. As a movie played in the background that Bayley and Sasha were watching intently, Becky was swiping through Tinder attempting to forget about Charlotte. Ever since Charlotte abruptly left her house the day before, Becky hadn’t heard anything from the other woman about a second date. However, Charlotte could have been busy with her job or something life related could have come up. Or she was ghosting Becky. The Irish woman shook her head at the irrational thought, as her phone screen turned into her getting a call from a number Becky didn’t recognize. Stepping out of the room, Becky answered the call as she closed her bedroom door behind her.

“Hi, this is Sonya Deville from Flair Magazine. Am I speaking with Rebecca Lynch?” the voice on the other line, Sonya, asked.

“Yes, you are.” Realization slapped Becky in the face like a bucket of cold water as she remembered she put in an application for Flair Magazine a few weeks earlier. As much as Becky loved working at Bálor Club as a personal trainer, she mostly wanted to find a job that was more full time. English was also her major in college, which meant Becky would be working at a job that tailored to her strengths, as much as she enjoyed having a job that gave her a reason to do one of her favorite hobbies. 

“I’m calling about your application that you sent in for the editing assistant job. Would you be available tomorrow at one in the afternoon for an in-person interview?”

Conveniently, tomorrow was a day Becky had off. “Yes, that time works for me.”

“That’s great. Someone will meet you in the lobby tomorrow at one then.” Becky heard the call end on the other line, as a smile crossed her face. 

She debated whether or not she should tell Sasha about her offer. As much as she knew her roommate would be happy for her regardless of the outcome, Becky decided to wait until she had a legitimate answer before she mentioned anything. Besides, Sasha was in what Becky called the Bayley Bubble, where the only thing that mattered to Sasha was Bayley and the rest of the world didn’t exist. 

-x-

Charlotte was in the middle of last minute edits when she heard her office phone signal to her that Sonya was calling. “Hey Sonya, I’m in the middle of editing, so any distraction would be welcome right about now.” 

“I’m just reminding you about that interview for your new editing assistant at one today. She’ll be in the lobby waiting for you.”

“I saw that pop up on my calendar this morning. Did you send over a résumé because I don’t remember seeing one? Unless all of this editing has screwed up my brain?” 

Charlotte heard a sound that she knew was Sonya slapping her desk in frustration. “Shit, I knew I was forgetting something. I’ll send it to you now.” 

“Alright, thanks Sonya.” Charlotte ended the call and opened up her email to see a résumé with the name of Rebecca Lynch attached to it. She had applied a few weeks earlier to work as Charlotte’s editing assistant since Charlotte was lacking one after Dana Brooke quit. 

There was a part of Charlotte that debated whether or not she should hire her interviewee on the spot, regardless of how qualified she was, because all she wanted was to have the workload lightened a bit. 

Before Charlotte knew it, it was one in the afternoon. She made her way to the lobby and glanced through the one way glass on the door to see none other than Becky sitting there. Out of all the people Charlotte was expecting to see, Becky was not even close to being on that list. One night stands were supposed to be one night stands, not possible employees. 

As if someone watching over her was willing to give her a miracle, Charlotte spotted Natalya walking down the hallway. “Nattie, could you do me a really big favor? I have a someone waiting in the lobby for an interview to be my editing assistant, but I just realized I have a lot more to work on than I thought.”

Lucky for Charlotte, Natalya wasn’t picking up on her lie. Even though it wasn’t technically a lie, as Charlotte did have a fair amount of work to do. “All I wanted was a snack from the vending machine and you get me roped into this.” The other woman sighed. “I’ll do it on one condition. You know that cat behavior article I’ve been pitching and everyone keeps turning down?”

“Because it’s a terrible idea?” Charlotte thought. “What about it?” she said, hoping Natalya wasn’t going to suggest making it the cover for the next month’s issue. An article she could live with, but having an article about what Natalya figured out regarding the behavior of her cats on the cover was over the line.

“If it’s not too much of an problem, could we put it in next month’s issue?”

“Yeah, sure. Knock yourself out. Thank you for doing this interview. I’ll email you the résumé right now.” 

“Eh, I don’t think I have anything else that absolutely as to get done, so I don’t really mind.” Nattie began as she refreshed her email. “I got the résumé. Thank God for technology. Besides, I did call you in on your day off, so I kind of owe you for that. I’ll come by your office as soon as I’m done here.”

Charlotte nodded, mentally cursing herself for not using Nattie calling her in on her day off as her leverage, as she was stuck having to work with an article she and everyone else in the office hated. “Alright. Thank you again.” She watched the other woman step into the lobby, before she went back to her office.

-x-

Becky was waiting in the lobby for her interview when a tall blonde stepped into the lobby. “Rebecca Lynch, I presume. Natalya Neidhart.” Natalya greeted with a polite smile.

Becky shook Natalya’s hand, making sure to keep eye contact with her. “Becky Lynch, nice to meet you as well.”

“I’ve been told you’re applying for an editing assistant job. What brings you to Flair Magazine?”

“I currently have a part time job as a personal trainer at Bálor Club, but I’m looking for something more full time. I was an English major in college, so I have a background in journalism.”

Becky watched Natalya write some notes into her phone. “Any issues with this current job?”

“None at all. I’m just looking for a change.”

The interview continued as a standard interview would, before Natalya asked, “If we were to hire you right now, would you be willing to give two weeks notice at the job you have now?”

“Yes,” Becky said tentatively. She wasn’t sure where the other woman was going with that question, but there were no issues between her and Bálor Club, it was easy for her to leave.

“Great, see you in two weeks for your first day here. I think you’ll fit in well at Flair Magazine.”

“Yeah, I’ll see you then. Thank you for meeting with me.” Becky gave Natalya’s hand another shake, before stepping out of the building. Being hired on the spot was not something she expected to happen, but it did save her the waiting game on whether or not she was hired or not.

-x-

Charlotte was swiping through Tinder when she heard a knock on her door. “Come in!” she yelled, setting her phone down to make it appear to whomever was entering her office that she was being somewhat productive.

As Charlotte expected, it was Nattie was outside her door. The other woman sat in the chair across from Charlotte’s desk, a slightly concerned look on her face. She sighed, “I gave Becky the job as your new editing assistant.”

Charlotte was at a loss for words. “I’m sorry, you did what?” 

“I gave Becky the job on the spot. She’s qualified, impressed me with the interview, and we’re all tired of hearing you bitch about not having someone to help you with editing since Dana left.”

“Nattie, while I can’t thank you enough for covering for me. You should have consulted me before making the hire.”

Nattie shrugged. “You’re right. But you’ll have an editing assistant in two weeks, so you really can’t be that upset about this.” 

As the other woman left her office, Charlotte rubbed her temples. On one hand she was happy about having someone to lighten her editing workload. However, she was not looking forward to working with someone she thought she’d never see again aside from a possible breakfast date.

-x-

“You’re in a good mood,” Sasha said, as soon as she stepped into their apartment.

“You remember that magazine company I applied for?” Becky asked, as Sasha joined her on the couch.

“Not off the top of my head, but continue.”

“I got the job. I start in about two weeks when I’m officially done at Bálor Club. And it’s a full time job as an editing assistant which means I’ll be working with their main editor and be making a whole lot more than I do now.”

“Good, because I’ve had to cover your ass with the rent how many times now?” Sasha playfully teased. “Jokes aside, I’m happy for you for getting a new job. I say we get pizza for dinner to celebrate. And I’ll even sit through your murder shows.”

“You know I could never turn down pizza and you actually being willing to sit through Investigation Discovery,” Becky said, as a showing of  _ Evil Lives Here  _ began to play.

Sasha finished placing their order, half watching the television. “I never did ask where you were working at.”

“Flair Magazine. It’s an online lifestyle magazine.”

“Oh,” Sasha said quietly, turning her attention back to her phone. “Just be careful. Remember that internship I took in college one summer?”

“Vaguely. I think it was that summer I was on campus taking classes and everything sucked because you were gone.” 

“Anyway, I worked for a Flair company and his daughter was also an intern there. And because of her being the boss’s daughter, she always acted like she was better than everyone and expected everyone to bow down to her. 

Becky shrugged. “Maybe it’s a coincidence?”

“For your sake I really hope this is a coincidence,” Sasha muttered, as a knock on the door brought their conversation to an end. “Pizza’s here.”

Becky leaned back on the couch, as she thought about her and Sasha’s conversation. Could the person she was working for be the same person who made life difficult for Sasha for one summer? Then again, Sasha was not one to let go of grudges. 

At least she had two weeks before she actually started working at Flair Magazine.

  
  
  



	3. you’re looking in the wrong place for my love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title comes from: Wrong - Zayn

 

It was rare for Becky to wake up feeling well rested. It was her first day at work at Flair Magazine. The nervousness with starting a new job meant that sleep didn’t exactly come easy for her. Learning over, she checked the time on her phone to see that in order to be on time, she should have woken up a half hour ago. 

“Fuck!” Becky yelled, as it hit her that when she set her alarm the night before, she must have set it for nighttime instead of for the morning like she was supposed to. 

After possibly breaking the world record for the world’s fastest morning routine, Becky practically flew into Flair Magazine. All the Irish woman could think about as she made her way to the main office floor was coffee. Lucky for her, someone had already brewed a pot. 

Becky’s hands shook as she poured herself a cup. Feeling something spatter on her shirt, she looked down to see that some coffee had made her way into her blouse. Becky grabbed a paper towel to blot it out, but it was futile. 

As if her already terrible day could get any worse, there was evidence of a coffee stain on her blouse. At least it wasn’t in a completely noticeable place. But it was still something that Becky found to be inconvenient and adding to her already terrible day. 

Becky let out a frustrated sigh as she made her way to the office of the main editor she would be working with.

The door opened to reveal Charlotte standing in front of her. Out of all the people that had to be her boss, it was the one night stand who never did end up calling her back. 

As Becky felt her heart sink into her stomach, she felt any form of redemption for this day sink with it. 

-x-

The day that Charlotte had been dreading for the last two weeks had arrived. 

It wasn’t like she didn’t want to not call Becky back after she slept with her. But a second date met that things could take a turn for commitment. Commitment was something that Charlotte didn’t have time for, which is why she preferred using Tinder for one night stands about as much as she preferred not having her past hookups being hired as her editing assistant.

Leading the Irish woman into her office, the blonde tried her best to keep her composure. “Becky, hi. You were supposed to be here almost an hour ago,” Charlotte said, as she took a seat at her desk.

Becky opened her mouth to explain, but Charlotte waved her off. “I don’t want to hear the reason why you were late. It’s your first day here, so I’m going to let you off easy. But if this becomes a habit, then we’ll start having issues.”

Becky nodded. “Understandable.”

“I already took the liberty of emailing you a few articles to look through. I recommend you’re really through with them because my last editing assistant would always miss things and then I’m the one who gets complaints from the publishers.” Charlotte chuckled softly. “You would think that being an online magazine means that you don’t have publishers to deal with.”

“I’ll try and get them to you by the time I leave today.” 

Charlotte watched Becky start to leave her office. She decided why not clear the air with the other woman in order to make their business relationship end up on better terms. “Wait, before you leave, can we talk about the elephant in the room?” she called after Becky.

Becky turned back around to face Charlotte. “Yeah, sure.” 

“I wasn’t expecting any of this. Had I known I would’ve ended up seeing you again, I would have told you this sooner. But, I want to say this now, so we can work together and not have things be as weird between us. Charlotte sighed and rubbed her temples, not sure of how to properly word what she wanted to say to Becky. “I’m not the type of person who wants to have anything serious. Basically, all I want for us is to put what happened between us aside and focus on work related things. I’m your superior, so let’s just keep this relationship professional.”

“Okay. Glad we had that conversation,” Becky muttered. 

Charlotte watched the other woman leave her office, leaving her alone. It was time for her to throw herself into her work and forget about Becky. She hoped that the Irish woman would do the same.

-x-

Becky wasn’t much of a drinker, but she figured she needed to drown her sorrows in some Irish whiskey after the day she had. 

“Hey, is this seat taken?” asked a short haired blonde with a noticeable Australian accent. 

As much as Becky was planning on spending her night alone, having some company wouldn’t hurt. After all, misery was something that loved company. “It will be if you want to join me. Name’s Becky, by the way.” 

The other woman flashed Becky a smile, as she took a seat on the barstool next to her. “Rhea. So, Becky, I have a couple questions for you. What brings you here and what are you drinking?”

“The day from hell calls for some Irish whiskey.”

“Irish whiskey, huh. That sounds like a good way to forget about things. Personally, I prefer tequila for that. But, drink preferences aside, is it okay if I buy you a drink?”

“Yeah, that’s fine.” 

Rhea flagged down the bartender. “Could you bring over two Irish whiskies?” 

A few minutes passed before the bottles made their ways in front of Becky and Rhea. The Australian woman took a long drink from her bottle. “I’m gonna be honest with you and say that I’m not usually into the whole backstory shit when I meet someone in a bar. However, you piqued my curiosity with the whole day from hell thing.”

Becky shrugged, taking a long drink of her own. “I started a new job today and everything that could go wrong did just that. Oversleeping my alarm, getting coffee on my blouse, and finding out a girl who I met through Tinder and never heard back from is my boss.”

“Fuck, mate. I’d quit on the spot. Why do you think I hit up bars not near where I live? I’d rather not take the risk of seeing my ex girlfriend. And at least when I want things to be a one time deal with someone, I tell them upfront.”

Becky raised her bottle. “I’ll drink to that.” 

“Cheers to exes and what could have beens.” The two women clinked their bottles and drank in solidarity for a few minutes, before Rhea finally spoke. “Alright, I’m not going to beat around the bush here. We’re both single and looking to forget about someone.” The other woman pulled Becky in for a soft kiss. “What do you say you meet me in the bathroom and I can show you what an Australian kiss is like?” she asked, a smirk crossing her face.

Five minutes later, Becky found herself being pushed up against the bathroom wall. If Rhea wasn’t from around the area like she said and there was no chance of Becky seeing her again, why not use Rhea to get her rocks off.

“Fuck, Rhea,” Becky moaned, as she felt the other woman leave a mark on her neck and began to unbutton her pants. The feeling of her clothes being removed caused Becky to freeze. Despite her initial thoughts of agreeing to meet Rhea in the bathroom, realization hit her that this wasn’t the right thing to do. Both Rhea and her were using each other to get over someone else.Even though Becky had just met the Australian woman, all she could think about was that she deserved better than this.

“Is everything okay?” Rhea asked, stopping what she was doing, as the look on her face changed to one of concern.

“I can’t do this. I’m sorry. You seem really great, Rhea, and I really enjoyed spending time with you, but this isn’t going to work. I shouldn’t be using you to forget about someone.”

Rhea shrugged. “It’s okay. Sorry about the mark I left on your neck. And Becky, I’m pulling for you and that girl that’s your boss to work your shit out. I shouldn’t be using you to forget about my ex. I’d be lying if I didn’t say Toni meant the fuckin’ world to me.”

“Who knows maybe you and Toni can fix things? If not, then there’s plenty of girls to Australian kiss. Take care of yourself now, lass.” Becky re-buttoned her pants and left the bathroom. Lucky for her the bar wasn’t far from her apartment and in a fairly safe area.

-x-

Becky stepped into her apartment to see Sasha on their couch, spooning a pint of Ben and Jerry’s. “I thought you’d be at Bayley’s. What brings you here stealing my Ben and Jerry?” she asked, as she took a seat next to Sasha on the couch.

Sasha wrinkled her nose. “How much did you have to drink? Dude, your breath smells like whiskey.”

“I’m not even that drunk. Maybe a little buzzed, but I’m fine for the most part. After you hear about the day I’ve had, you’ll understand why I needed to go out and have a drink.”

“Tell me about it,” Sasha muttered, as she took a bite of ice cream.

“To put it briefly, I slept through my alarm, spilled coffee on my blouse, and found out the girl I matched with on Tinder a few weeks ago and I haven’t heard from since is my boss.”

Sasha handed Becky the pint of ice cream. “Shit, dude. You win.” Her hand reached up to brush the hickie Rhea left on Becky’s neck. “Did you meet a vampire at some point today?”

Becky chuckled softly, as she began to indulge in the pint of ice cream. “Nah, a cute Australian girl at the bar. She bought me a drink, we bonded over exes and what could have beens.”

“And judging by that hickie she left you, I take it one thing lead to another.”

“Almost. I couldn’t go through with it. She might not be from around here, but if I fucked her and ran, then I’m no better than Charlotte. She also had someone she was trying to forget about, so it wouldn’t have been a good thing for either of us.”

“Wait. Charlotte is the name of your boss, as well as Tinder match? And if you work at Flair Magazine-” Sasha stopped herself, as she put two and two together. “You’re working for the girl who made my internship a living hell? So she fucked you and you never heard from her again? That sounds like something she would do.”

Becky knew she had to placate Sasha somehow, so she decided to change the subject. It wasn’t like she was willing to talk about Charlotte. “Anyway, enough about me. You never did tell me why you’re here instead of Bayley’s. Or why she isn’t here.”

The expression on Sasha’s face changed from anger to one that was more of sadness. “We got in a stupid fight earlier. She really wants me to move in with her, but, Becks, I don’t know if I’m ready for us to live together.”

“Is it because of you not wanting to leave me? If you want to move in with Bayley, then I can figure out other roommate arrangements. That’s not me saying you’re expendable because I could get a new roommate, but it would be hard to find a new best friend.”

“Aw, Becks.” Sasha pulled her roommate in for a hug. “I’m aware of that, which is why that’s not the reason I don’t want to move in with her. We’ve been together for a little over a year, but I still don’t know if we’re ready to take that step. It’s not that I don’t see a future with her, but.” Sasha paused for a beat, as if she was trying to think of the right words to say. “I just have this feeling in my heart about how it’s not the right time.”

“Sasha, I’ve known you for a long time, and I’ve never heard you talk about anyone you’ve dated the way you talk about Bayley. Look, I’m in no position to be your relationship counselor, but there’s really no such thing as the right time. At the risk of sounding like a self-help book, if you’re always waiting for the right time, you’ll always be waiting.”

“Isn’t that on one of the walls at Bálor Club?”

Becky laughed, as she remembered those words of encouragement were not as original as she thought they were. “Yes, but my point is still the same.”

“Maybe you should ditch Flair Magazine and become an actual relationship counselor?”

“Or I could make the most of this. Maybe Charlotte could learn a thing or two about waiting for the right time.”

“Among other things,” Sasha snarked, earning herself a playful punch to the shoulder from Becky, as she watched the Irish woman reach for the remote. “If you put on Investigation Discovery, then I’m stealing that last pint of ice cream that’s in the freezer.”

“You wouldn’t,” Becky mock gasped. “And for once, I think we should indulge ourselves with trashy reality tv like old times,” she suggested, settling on a rerun of Keeping Up with the Kardashians. 

As the adventures of the Kardashian family played in the background, Becky found herself coming to the realization that despite the day she had, there was nothing better than sharing a guilty pleasure with her best friend. Besides, there was always room for a better day tomorrow.


	4. I don’t know what you feel, but all I want is you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. I'm gonna keep this short because you're here to read this chapter and not my ramble about why it took me so long between updates. I started college again and that has kept me quite busy with classes and homework. Anyway, I've missed you all. Enjoy this installment of Swiped.
> 
> Chapter title comes from Amused by Hunger

 

All Becky wanted was a pair of headphones so she could put on some Pearl Jam and ignore everything that was happening around her. The Irish woman was sitting at her desk, listening to Nikki complain to Alexa and Natalya about how her fiancé had no interest in having children, even though he had a job that worked with them, something she had been venting about to anyone who would listen for about the last week or so. 

It had been two weeks since Becky’s first day at Flair Magazine. Two weeks of things feeling strained between Charlotte and her. The only topic that came up between them was work, and talking to each other when they absolutely needed to. Nothing more or less.

Becky tried to focus on the article she was reading, until she noticed that Charlotte had sent her an email asking her to come by her office with her laptop. An exhausted sigh passed her lips, as Becky closed the lid on her laptop and walked to her boss’s office. Regardless of what Charlotte wanted from her, Becky knew that she was in for another awkward conversation.

Giving the door a soft knock, Becky heard Charlotte tell her to come in. She obliged, taking a seat across from the other woman, setting her laptop on Charlotte’s desk. 

“I should’ve asked this in the email I sent you, but why not do it face to face since you’re already here?” Charlotte began. “Anyway, do you have lunch plans?”

Becky shook her head, slightly confused by the motive behind Charlotte’s question. “No, why are you asking?” 

“I have a meeting in about two hours that’s across town, but it’s going to take up most of my day. The deadline for the this month’s issue is at the end of the week. If it’s okay with you, could you work through lunch and we can get through these articles together? Dividing and conquering is going to make things get done much faster.” 

Becky paused for a moment, before muttering, “Yeah, that’s fine with me.” Becky wasn’t sure why she agreed to Charlotte’s offer, but she decided that she could live with a two hours of awkwardness if it meant she could get a temporary reprieve from listening to Nikki and her venting. Not to mention, spending two hours with Charlotte meant that Becky was actually feeling that she was able to get some work done.

Charlotte gave Becky a soft smile. “Great. I can Postmates some lunch for us if you’re hungry.”

“Come to think of it, I could go for some lunch.”

“Is sushi okay with you? I could get us some sashimi and California rolls?”

A small crossed Becky’s face at the offer. “Sushi is more than okay.”

Charlotte nodded as she placed the order. “It’ll be here in about a half hour. I’ll have Mandy or Sonya bring it up once it’s here. Until then, let’s get to work. I’ll send you half of the articles so we can divide and conquer and get done as much as we can.” The blonde turned back to her computer in order to email Becky the articles. “Just send them back to me when they’re done so I have them.”

-x-

Charlotte was reading through one of Becky’s edited articles when something caught her eye. She turned to look at the Irish woman who looked to be rather engrossed in the article she was reading. It was honestly kind of adorable. “Becky, I hate to interrupt what you’re working on, but in this paragraph,” Charlotte paused to point at her screen. “You’re missing a comma after the and.”

“And you’re letting me know instead of simply fixing it because why?”

“Because I’m just surprised that you’re a magazine editor who doesn’t think there should be a comma there?”

“It comes after a conjunction. It’s optional.”

Charlotte laughed and shook her head. “You’re from the United Kingdom and you don’t believe in the Oxford Comma?”

“I mean I was born in Ireland and have the accent to prove it-”

A knock on the door and the delivery of Postmated sushi from Mandy interrupted their debate. 

Becky began to laugh softly as she opened the bag and began to place the food on Charlotte’s desk. “Alright, I’ll drop the act. Of course I believe in the Oxford Comma. It was an honest mistake.”

Charlotte shrugged as she popped a California roll in her mouth. “Even if it wasn’t an honest mistake, I wasn’t going to fire you or anything. Maybe I would have when I first started this company,” the blonde admitted. Heat began to spread in her mouth as realization hit Charlotte that there was wasabi on the roll she just ate. “Fuck, that’s hot,” she muttered, before taking a long drink of water to soothe the burning sensation in her mouth. 

Becky shot the other woman a look of concern. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Some wasabi must have spilled in the bag. I love spicy things like that, don’t get me wrong, but that was unexpected.” Despite there being remnants of her mouth being on fire, Charlotte was somewhat thankful that the incident was enough to make her comment about the person she was when she started this company fall by the wayside. 

As Becky chewed on a piece of sashimi, she remembered the offhand comment Charlotte made about the person she was when she started this company. Sasha’s words about how Charlotte would act like she was better than everyone else during the summer they worked together also popped into her head. “So I guess you weren’t the easiest person to work with when you started this company.”

Shit, so much for that comment falling by the wayside. Charlotte gave her temples a rub. “You could say that. It’s not that I fired people for not using the Oxford Comma, but I had this complex that I was better than everyone else for having a successful company in my twenties. I spent a few summers as an intern for my dad when I was in college and he showed me the ropes of how to start my own company. Flair Magazine was built from the ground up by us.” Carefully checking to see if there wasn’t any wasabi on the roll, Charlotte’s mouth was greeted by a wasabi free California roll. “I remember this one summer, my dad hired this intern who was just about as competitive and wanting to be the top intern as much as I did. I was such a bitch to her.”

“I’m pretty sure the intern you’re talking about is my roommate.”

“Your roommate is the one who you and your friends call the Boss, right?” 

“That would be Sasha, yes.”

Charlotte buried her face in her hands. “Small world,” she said with a laugh. “Looking back, she was one of the few interns my dad hired who could match me in everything. I didn’t want to admit it then, but looking back now, I did really like working with her.”

Becky raised an eyebrow. “I’m telling her you said that.”

“You should. If I remember correctly what I know about her, I bet she still hates me. I don’t blame her if she does.”

“It does take her a lot of time to let go of grudges. I sometimes wonder why I tell her certain things because if someone does anything she doesn’t like to me, she won’t forget that.”

“Sounds like a caring roommate.” A silence filled the room as Charlotte debated bringing up her and Becky’s history. She didn’t want to, but it came out anyway in the form of word vomit. “I take it she knows about how things are between you and me? Which means she probably hates me a little bit more than she used to.” 

“I think the dislike has stayed the same, but I wouldn’t be able to tell you for sure.”

Charlotte gave her temples another rub, as she decided to change the subject yet again. “Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, have at it.”

“Why do you stay here even though things aren’t the best between us because of our history?”

“Because I like what I do here so far.”

“You do?”

Becky nodded. “Could you hand me a roll?”

Charlotte obliged, handing Becky the California roll. She felt her hand brush against Becky’s. “I’m sorry. That was really unprofessional.”

“You don’t need to apologize,” Becky muttered, as she watched Charlotte close the gap between them. As their lips almost touched, a knock on the door caused the blonde to pull back. 

Charlotte checked the time on her computer screen. “It’s been two hours already? I’ll see you tomorrow, Becky. Just send me the rest of the articles I sent you when you’re done with them.” 

As Becky watched Charlotte leave, several thoughts flooded through her mind about what had just transpired. Charlotte didn’t want anything serious between them? So, why was she about to kiss her? If accidental hand brushing was something Charlotte considered unprofessional, than what was a kiss considered to her?

Becky leaned back in her chair and began to read the next article Charlotte sent her. Seeing the name on the byline, the Irish woman had to do a double take as to make sure her eyes weren’t playing tricks on her. 

_ Charlotte Flair _

As Becky stared at the byline, she couldn’t help but wonder if Charlotte had meant to send her this. The topic was one about grieving following the unexpected loss of her brother. Therefore, Becky could see why Charlotte wanted to keep this hidden. A feeling like she somehow violated Charlotte’s privacy crept over her. Closing out of the article, not wanting to read any further, the Irish woman decided to email Charlotte the article making it clear in the email that she didn’t read anything past the byline, and shift her focus to the next article on her list. 

At least this one was a lighter topic. As it was an article about cat behavior written by Natalya. 

-x-

“I just don’t get it. John is really great with kids and obviously he loves them, but he has no interest in having children with me.”

“Mm-hm,” Charlotte muttered. As much as she appreciated Nikki filling the silence, her mind was very much elsewhere. How could she try to kiss Becky? The last thing she wanted to do was send the Irish woman mixed signals. However, despite her lack of wanting anything serious, she did really want to kiss Becky in that moment. 

Was it because she was looking extra beautiful being focused on what she was reading? Was it because Charlotte reacted on impulse? The blonde rubbed her temples as she decided that the latter theory was the reason. 

An email notification from Becky momentarily interrupted her thoughts. Opening the email, Charlotte couldn’t believe what she was seeing. She had accidentally sent Becky an article she had written about Reid’s passing. Something she didn’t want anyone to see. At least Becky mentioned in her email that she didn’t read anything past the byline. 

“Charlotte, is everything okay?” Nikki asked, as their Uber pulled into the parking lot of the building they were supposed to meet at. 

“Yeah. I’m fine,” Charlotte said, stepping out of the car. It was time for her to focus on work and forget everything that had happened between Becky and her in the last few hours. “Let’s go see what Hunter and Stephanie want.” Hunter and Stephanie were the owners of the McMahon-Helmsley corporation, and having anything to do with them with them was considered to be a major deal. 

-x-

As Becky pulled into the parking lot of her apartment, the Irish woman was struck by a realization that she couldn’t help but laugh at. 

She and Charlotte never did fix that Oxford Comma mistake in that article. 

  
  



	5. Maybe your ghost is stuck in my brain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to keep this brief, but a lot has happened in the over four months sans an update.   
> I finished another year of college, started and finished an internship, and started a job. Along with vacations, writer's block, and mental health being up and down, it's been a wild few months. But like Eric Bischoff, I'm back and better than ever.  
> Alright, it's time for me to end my ramble. Enjoy the latest installment of Swiped.
> 
> Chapter title comes from About You by Fletcher.

“Becky, before you leave, can I ask you something?” Charlotte asked. The two of them were sitting in Charlotte’s office reading through articles for the next month’s issue of Flair Magazine.

Becky let her mind wander to what Charlotte wanted to ask her, feeling her body slightly tense up. “Yeah, what is it.” 

“Are you doing anything tonight?”

Becky wracked her brain for any possible plans she had already made, but none came to mind. “Do you need me to stay late?”

“No, no. I don’t think that’s necessary. I want to take you out of a date. A real date where we don’t talk about work. We just talk about each other. How does seven at that new restaurant sound?”

Becky couldn’t prevent the smile forming on her face if she tried. “It sounds like it’s a date. I’ll meet you there at seven.”

-x-

Seven in the evening rolled around and Becky found herself sitting across from Charlotte at the new restaurant like the two of them had planned.

As she watched Charlotte look through her menu, Becky’s eyes couldn’t help but notice a familiar face sitting near them. The familiar face being Paige.

“Is everything okay?” Charlotte asked, taking a sip of her water.

“My ex decided to come by here as well,” the Irish woman blurted out.

“Oh,” Charlotte muttered. From across the booth, Becky could tell that other woman was starting to become slightly jealous. She wasn’t sure why, but it was something she wasn’t about to question. 

“I need to leave.” The blue in Charlotte’s eyes looked like ice as she spoke. “Thanks for this date, Becky, but it’s not going to work out between us.” The blonde slid out of the booth and began to make her way to the door.

“Charlotte, wait!” Becky called after the other woman.

-x-

Becky’s eyes shot open as she slowly let herself be brought back into reality.  _ It was just a dream _ .

A very fucked up dream.

The Irish woman took a deep breath as she realized that she desperately needed to pee. She sighed as she reluctantly left the bed she was more than comfortably sleeping in. 

Lucky for Becky, the bathroom was empty, which meant she could do her business in peace and not have to have a half-asleep conversation with Sasha. At that moment, socializing with her roommate was the furthest thing from her mind in terms of something she wanted to do.

After relieving herself, giving the toilet a flush and her hands a quick wash, Becky found herself having Charlotte on her mind yet again. This was something that had become a recurring pattern over the last week. And now the blonde was invading her dreams.

Becky splashed some water on her face, before she leaned against the bathroom sink as her thoughts began to run through her head a mile a minute. How could things between them progress to the point where they almost kissed? Even making less sense to Becky was Charlotte being the one who initiated the kiss. It was just so out of nowhere and completely against anything Charlotte would do. The Irish woman sighed, closing the bathroom door behind her. It was time she went back to bed until her alarm went off.

“Everything okay?” asked a familiar voice that stopped Becky in her tracks.

So much for not socializing. “Hi Bayley. You’re up early,” Becky greeted the other woman with a smile.

“I’ve been dating your roommate for how long and you’re just now noticing the fact I have to get up early?” Bayley asked, laughing softly. “No, I’m kidding. This is a rare thing for me. I'm working first shift instead of second shift at the group home I work at.”

Becky nodded in the other woman’s direction. She knew that Bayley had some job with kids, but she could never remember where. “Sasha’s told me a few stories,” she mumbled.

“Maybe it’s the psychology major in me, but I’m getting a feeling something is up with you and not just because you’re tired.” Bayley observed, as she fidgeted with her ponytail. “I have a few minutes to kill before I need to leave if you want to talk.”  

“I just had this really weird dream. It was one of those dreams that feel real, but they obviously aren’t. You don’t happen to know anything about dreams and what they mean?”

“I’m no Sigmund Freud, but I could try and help you out. Did you have one of those you’re naked in front of a bunch of people kind of dreams?”

Becky laughed softly. “No. Basically what happened was I went on a date and I ran into my ex, leading to my date to get jealous and leave.”

Bayley furrowed her brow. “The best thing I can come up with is that you have a complicated love life. Now, if you asked me something about your brain chemicals, I’d be a little bit more of a help.” 

“Anyway, you never did tell me why you were up so early and working first shift instead of second?” the Irish woman inquired, hoping to keep the attempt in changing the subject subtle.

“I’m working first shift instead of second like I usually do to leave with Sasha and go to her friend, Naomi’s wedding.” 

“Maybe because I’m not completely awake right now, but I forgot that was this weekend. Has Sasha introduced you to Naomi?” 

“I don’t think she has. With that job Naomi has in wherever it is we’re going, it’s hard for her to visit. Why, is there anything I should know about her?”

“Not anything I can think of that Sasha probably hasn’t told you about. The only thing I can think of right now is that they’ve known each other since high school and have been friends ever since. I’ve only met her a few times. From what I remember, she’s really nice.”

“That’s good to know.” Bayley said, checking the time on her phone. “I should probably leave now if I don’t want to be late.”

“My alarm doesn’t go off for another few hours. Which means it’s time for me to go back to bed.”

Bayley pulled Becky into a hug. “I wish I could do the same. See you Becky.”

“Have a good day at work, Bayley.” Becky made her way back into her room and crawled underneath her blankets. The Irish woman closed her eyes and began to drift off back to sleep, but once again thoughts of Charlotte filled her mind. She then remembered that it was Charlotte’s first day back at work as she had spent most of the last week spending most of her time across town at the offices of McMahon-Helmsley for reasons she didn’t make clear to the staff.

Becky reached for her phone and pulled up her log of previous texts she sent to Charlotte. If Charlotte was actually going to be in her office today, there was no way Becky was spending any time with her. At least it was a Friday, which meant Becky could take a three day weekend to figure out how to move forward in regards to what she should do about Charlotte and put that plan in motion on Monday.

Her fingers moved quickly across the keyboard as she began to write a message stating that she was taking the day off to deal with a migraine and she would take the weekend to work on any articles she needed to work on. The Irish woman took a deep breath before hitting send, before she disabled her alarm for the day, and rolled over to finally try and catch some sleep.

-x-

Charlotte was somewhere between awake and asleep when she heard the sound of her text tone begin to fill her room. The sound of her text tone also happened to be the ringtone for her alarm clock, which was enough to jolt the blonde awake as she reached for her phone.

Of course it was a text and not her alarm. Charlotte sighed and read the message from Becky that stated she was dealing with a migraine and was taking the day off, but she was taking the weekend to work on anything she needed to. 

As Charlotte set her phone back on its dresser the same thoughts that had been plaguing her mind about almost kissing Becky returned. How could she do a thing like that when she made it clear to the other woman that she wanted no part of any kind of serious relationship? And maybe it was just a coincidence, but Becky taking the day off on the first day in about a week Charlotte had no plans to be at the offices of McMahon-Helmsley seemed a bit like the Irish woman was avoiding her.

The blonde rolled over in her bed and let herself begin to fall asleep. She had probably only closed her eyes for a minute before the sound of her actual alarm began to fill her room. Charlotte groaned in protest as she rolled out of bed. So much for being well rested for her first day back at Flair Magazine in a week.

-x-

Later that night, as Investigation Discovery played in the background, Becky dug her spoon into her pint of Ben and Jerry’s. She half watched the show that was playing on her television. And not because it was an episode she had previously watched. Charlotte was on her mind yet again. 

The Irish woman sighed as she placed the pint of ice cream back in her freezer. As much as she didn’t want to have this conversation, going to Flair Magazine and no longer avoiding the blonde was the only way she could get Charlotte out of her head.

Even though she wanted to keep avoiding Charlotte until it was absolutely necessary; it was time to go to Flair Magazine and get some answers out of her. 

-x-

Knowing Charlotte she was probably working late. If she wasn’t then Becky would go home and have this conversation on Monday with the other woman. It needed to happen one way or another.

“Charlotte Flair, we need to talk,” Becky said, as she stepped into Charlotte’s office, not even bothering to knock. 

Charlotte looked up from her computer, slightly startled. “Jesus, you scared the shit out of me. What happened to knocking?”

Becky rolled her eyes, frustrated with Charlotte already starting to avoid the issue. “Can we just ignore my lack of knocking and fake migraines and talk about what’s really important? Why did you try and kiss me last week out of nowhere?

Charlotte sighed, rubbing her temples. “I don’t know. It just happened. It was a subconscious thing I had been wanting to do for sometime. Combine that with my lack of thinking about the consequences. I know I said before that I didn’t want to get serious, but the more time I spend with you Becky, the more I want to see where things go. Quite the change of heart, I know, but I’m willing to say fuck it and take you out on an actual date and do all that relationship stuff.”

“Charlotte, I just got out of a relationship where I was cheated on. So forgive me if I don’t understand the sudden change of heart.”

“I-I know. I know you don’t want to get hurt. I don’t want to get hurt either.” The blonde paused for a beat, trying to figure out how to word what she wanted to say. “I want to see where we could end up, Becky. I care about you. All I’m asking of you is to catch me if I try and bail.”

Becky found herself at a loss for words, but the only thing that came out of her mouth was, “Okay, I could try and do that.”

“I’d offer to take you out again but I’m not working late for no reason. However,” a small smirk crossed Charlotte’s face as she cleared a spot on her desk. “I’m kind of hungry and I don’t have time for an actual meal,” she began, pulling the Irish woman in for a heated kiss. “What do you say you get your cute little ass on my desk and I settle my craving for something sweet?”

The Irish woman pulled back from the kiss, slightly dazed from it as well as the sudden turn of events. “You really want to make things up to me, hm? You know we can’t always solve our problems with sex? Lucky for you I’m willing to make an exception.” Becky closed the gap between her and Charlotte, letting her hands find their way to the other woman’s ass, giving it a squeeze and a light spank. “You’ll get your craving satisfied here soon, but I think for now, I’m gonna be the one in charge here.” Becky muttered, as she began to kiss Charlotte’s neck. 

Had Becky not been holding her up, Charlotte would have melted from the combination of Becky’s words, the light smack on her backside, and the feeling of the other woman’s lips on her neck. Slipping out of her skirt and underwear, Charlotte sat on top of her desk and let her legs spread apart, revealing just how wet she was for Becky. 

“I forgot how good I am at making you wet.” Becky dropped to her knees, not caring that Charlotte’s office floor was carpeted and would eventually definitely lead to some discomfort on her end. She positioned two fingers at Charlotte’s entrance, abruptly sliding them in, curling them upward to make sure the other woman was feeling maximum pleasure. 

“Fuck,” Charlotte moaned, thankful that as far as she knew the floor of her office was empty and she could be as loud as she wanted to be without getting caught.

“I’ve missed this,” Becky admitted, increasing the pace of her fingers. As much as part of her wanted to add a third finger, she slid her fingers out of Charlotte, before sliding them into her mouth, and gave the other woman a mischievous grin. “I forgot how good you tasted. Guess I’ll have to taste you more.” The Irish woman began to lap up Charlotte’s juices, and placed her hands on her hips, keeping her from moving too much for her liking. 

Charlotte moaned as she felt her orgasm building. She tangled her hands in Becky’s hair as she held the other woman in place as she rode out her climax. “Fuck,” Charlotte whispered breathlessly as she came down from her high, pulling Becky in for a series of kisses. 

Becky adjusted herself so that she was the one sitting atop Charlotte’s desk. The blonde wasted no time in spreading Becky’s thighs apart, before giving her slit a slow, teasing lick. “Come on, Charlotte, don’t tease,” the Irish woman whined. 

“What you call teasing, I call taking my time. This pussy is all mine and I want to make sure I explore every spot I can.” 

“Please, Charlotte,” Becky whined again, feeling her cunt becomes even more wet. 

“If you can beg me without whining, I’ll pick up the pace.”

“Fuck, Charlotte. Please I need you to make me cum.”

“You need me?” Charlotte asked, sliding two fingers inside of Becky, causing the Irish woman to moan as the pleasure she craved had finally arrived. 

“Yes, I need you. I don’t want anyone else to fuck me like you do.”

That was exactly what Charlotte wanted to hear as she began to slide her fingers in and out of Becky as she gave her clit a series of fast licks. With that much pleasure, Becky knew it was all over for her, as she rode out her orgasm, screaming the blonde’s name. 

“You’re all mine. And now I’m pretty sure the security guards know it,” Charlotte laughed as she kissed Becky’s forehead. 

The mention of security guards was enough to snap Becky back into reality. “I thought we were completely alone.”

“On this floor, we are. I just remembered security are downstairs and could probably hear through air vents. There’s no cameras in here, so at least we didn’t give them a free show.” Charlotte reached for her skirt and underwear. “As much as I want you to stay, I really need to get some work done.”

As she redressed herself, Becky raised an eyebrow at the other woman. “If only you had an assistant editor who could help you with that.” 

“I do have one, but she was out today with a migraine. It turns out she was actually avoiding me. A turn of events later, she had her head between my legs making me scream just now,” Charlotte joked. 

Becky couldn’t help but laugh softly. “If I did have an actual migraine, I think you might have cured it. You could have at least taken me out to dinner first.”

“I bought you coffee when we were on our Tinder date. Does that count?”

“I thought  _ I _ bought you the coffee from our Tinder date.”

“Maybe we paid for our own drinks?” Charlotte rubbed her temples. “Anyway, it doesn’t matter who paid for what. As soon as this month’s issue is done, I’ll take you out to dinner.”

“I’ll hold you to that. Let’s hope we don’t run into my ex and you get jealous and end the date like you did in the dream I had this morning.”

A silence fell over the room as Charlotte tried to find a way to respond to what Becky had just said. “That’s oddly specific for a dream. I’d rather not do that either.” The blonde checked the clock on her computer. “It’s getting pretty late and I need to get these articles done.”

“You’re right. I should probably leave. Back to my apartment that I have all to myself for the weekend.” Becky began, as she made her way to the door. “With Ben and Jerry’s and Investigation Discovery.”

Charlotte sighed as she shut down her computer. “You’ve tempted me enough,” she muttered as she gathered up her belongings and joined Becky at the door of her office. “I should come by and make your apartment less lonely. Maybe we could order something and have that date at your place.”

“That sounds like a date.”


End file.
